Losar
by PanAries
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est le Nouvel An Tibétain. OS de circonstance. Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan, qui est ma création.


Vendredi 28 février

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore, dans cette maison ? On était vendredi, le soleil était levé depuis… Allez, à vue de nez, au moins deux heures, et personne n'était venu la réveiller. D'habitude, du lundi au vendredi, c'était branle-bas de combat à l'aube, et les cours commençaient une demi-heure plus tard… Et gare à celui ou celle qui bâillait pendant la leçon de maths !

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, Pan se leva, s'enroula dans son châle en laine de yack et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. C'était l'effervescence dans Jamir. Une vraie ruche. Mû courait de la salle de bain à la cuisine, faisant les allers-retours avec force balais, seaux d'eau et serpillères. Shion, à quatre pattes dans la cheminée (éteinte), ramassait de pleines pelletées de suie et en mettait autant dans son seau que sur ses vêtements et son visage. Dohko n'était pas visible, mais au raffut qui provenait du sous-sol, Pan supputa qu'il était dans la suite qu'il partageait avec Shion et s'amusait à déplacer les meubles.

« Ah ! Pan ! Tu es levée ! s'exclama Mû en venant puiser un nouveau seau d'eau dans les énormes jarres alignées contre le mur de la cuisine.

- Mais il se passe quoi, là ?

- C'est le début de Losar ! On commence par nettoyer la maison.

- Losar ?

- Le Nouvel An Tibétain, tu te fiches de moi ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on en parle ! »

Un an qu'il partageait le quotidien du jeune dieu et n'avait toujours pas compris que Pan écoutait mais n'entendait pas forcément. Le chevalier lui tendit un balai et un chiffon.

« Ta chambre. Rangement, nettoyage. Je vérifie dans une heure.

- Mais…

- Kiki est déjà en train de faire la sienne. Ne te plains pas, la tienne est deux fois plus petite.

- Mais bonjour !

- Ah oui. »

Pan embrassa Mû, puis se tourna vers Shion… Mais elle renonça à aller le saluer.

« Bonjour de loin, hein.

- Oui, non, n'approche pas. Reste loin de cette cheminée. »

Pan grimpa à l'étage. Effectivement, Kiki semblait s'activer dans sa chambre. Mais… Le dieu passa la tête par la porte de la bibliothèque. Voilà ! Elle en était sûre !

« Nan mais ho ! Pourquoi nous on doit bosser et toi t'es là à glander sur le tapis ? C'est pas juste ! »

Shaka de la Vierge eut une moue méprisante et ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne glande pas, comme tu dis. Je médite. J'essaie d'élever le niveau moral et spirituel de cette maison, et avec toi dans le coin, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. T'as pas des poussières à faire, Cendrillon ?

- Pfff ! »

Pan tourna les talons avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux et s'en fut à ses affaires. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins sur le seuil de sa chambre, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Oui, elle était certes minuscule, presque un placard… N'empêche qu'il y avait un sacré brol là-dedans. Par où allait-elle commencer ?

* * *

Peu après midi, chacun prit place autour de la table de la cuisine. Dohko avait placé au centre un petit cheval qu'il avait sculpté dans une bûche destinée à la cheminée.

« Pour fêter la Nouvelle Année du Cheval de Bois ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! brailla-t-il fièrement à la cantonnade.

- Oui, ça se voit, répondit Shion en jetant un regard désabusé aux mains du chevalier de la Balance, couvertes de pansements et de petits bandages. La prochaine fois, on ira en acheter un, hein. En attendant, à table. »

Mû était particulièrement fier de son plat et en servit de généreuses portions à toute la maisonnée : une soupe à base de viande d'agneau, coriandre, légumes (principalement pois et radis) et vermicelles. Il fit ensuite la distribution de boulettes à base de farine de blé et cuites au feu de bois.

« J'aime pas les radis, râla Kiki en triant dans son bol.

- Tu manges tes radis, râla Shion en retour. C'est la soupe traditionnelle de nouvel an. Bon je vous explique, les non tibétains. Pour le premier jour de Losar on mange cette soupe garnie de boulettes de blé. Dans les boulettes, vous trouverez un présage pour l'année à venir. Croquez prudemment parce que…

- Oups. »

Shion s'interrompit et dévisagea le dieu qui lui servait de petite-fille d'adoption.

« Non. Ne me dis pas que… »

La gamine arborait un air gêné, et Mû avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Comprenant la situation, Dohko se précipita à la salle de bain, où il pensait qu'on ne l'entendrait pas éclater de rire comme un dément.

« Tu as avalé ton présage, espèce de bon dieu de goinfre à sabots ! hurla Shion.

- Tu t'entraînes pour le concours annuel des boulets de compétition, ou quoi ? demanda Shaka, qui n'avait toujours pas touché à son bol.

- Bon, intervint Mû, je sais précisément ce que j'ai mis comme présages dans les boulettes. Mangez les vôtres, et par déduction on saura ce qu'a eu Pan. En espérant que ce ne soit rien qui nécessite d'aller aux urgences. »

Dohko revint à table après quelques minutes, les larmes aux yeux, mais dut repartir en sens inverse quand il sentit que son fou-rire n'était pas encore vraiment passé.

* * *

Le repas terminé, chacun révéla son présage aux autres.

Sans surprise aucune, Mû hérita d'un petit morceau de laine, signe d'un caractère doux et réfléchi : il ne devait rien changer, son karma était bon.

Shion et Shaka eurent respectivement un petit caillou blanc et une pincée de riz cru, signes de bonne fortune. Dohko reçut un piment entier, indiquant qu'il avait une nature ardente et sociable, ce qui était déjà bien mais encore améliorable.

Kiki fut le dindon de la farce et découvrit dans sa boulette le petit papier sur lequel était inscrit un gage. L'année ne s'annonçait pas profitable pour lui, et en tout cas, il allait la commencer en faisant la vaisselle de ce midi.

« Bon, fit Mû après avoir fait ses déductions, ce ne sera pas trop grave pour toi, Pan, au moins du point de vue médical.

- Pourquoi, j'ai avalé quoi ?

- Un morceau de charbon. Mais pour ton karma, c'est pas le top.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça veut dire en gros que tu es un démon intenable, et qu'il va te falloir apprendre à être sage et un peu plus réfléchie si tu veux améliorer ça.

- Ah. Bon ben pour le karma, je sais pas, mais en tout cas ton bout de charbon, il va m'aider à digérer. Je considère ça comme un signe positif. Je peux ravoir de la soupe avec un bout de viande ? »

Mais Pan dut s'en tenir là, car les reliefs du repas allaient être déposés plus bas sur le chemin menant à Jamir, comme la tradition l'exigeait : cela servait à attirer la mauvaise fortune et les démons sur la route, et à les éloigner de la maison.

* * *

Samedi 1er mars

Enfin, la veille du jour de l'An. Aujourd'hui, le clan Aries allait faire une exception et sortir de son isolement pour aller faire la fête au monastère du coin. Si Shion essayait de soigner ses tendances sociopathes du mieux qu'il pouvait, Mû dut se faire violence pour se lever et se préparer. La foule et le bruit, ce n'était décidément pas pour lui. Il se tâta d'ailleurs un moment, se demandant s'il n'allait pas rester à Jamir pendant que les autres sortaient, mais le regard que Shion lui lança l'en dissuada.

_Si je fais l'effort, tu le fais aussi, gamin. Sinon… _

Inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le visage du Grand Pope était suffisamment expressif pour que Mû se rende compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Le Bélier soupira et alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain.

* * *

Ce fut donc un groupe hétéroclite de chevaliers d'Athéna, apprentis et dieux incarnés, tous habillés à la mode tibétaine, qui prit le chemin de Shigatse en cette belle matinée de fin d'hiver.

Shigatse était la (grande) ville la plus proche : toute la famille se cramponna à Shion et Mû pour se faire téléporter dans les montagnes désertes non loin de là, et fit le reste du chemin à pied. Arrivés sur la route, ils se mêlèrent à la foule de tibétains venus assister aux festivités. Pélerins, moines, cavaliers, familles entières dans des chariots tirés par des yacks, tous convergeaient vers le monastère de Tashilhunpo.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour cernée par les bâtiments blancs et rouges et s'agenouillèrent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la foule se fit silencieuse et un groupe de moines vêtus de jaune fit son entrée.

Pan ne se rappela pas vraiment, par la suite, ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'était pas bouddhiste, en tout cas pas encore, et ne connaissait pas un mot de tibétain à part chien, chat, cheval, souris, chèvre, mouton et restaurant. Pas de quoi comprendre les enseignements de Bouddha dispensés par des moines… Dohko aussi ne comprit rien, et Shaka connaissait déjà tout sur le bout des doigts, mais en sanscrit. Kiki, lui, s'amusait à faire des dessins dans la poussière, peu concerné. Les offices religieux, c'était pas son truc.

Les moines terminèrent la cérémonie par une danse traditionnelle, rythmée par les tambours et les cymbales, et fort applaudie par la foule. Cela terminé, tous se dirigèrent vers la plaine. Là, à la sortie de la ville, s'était organisée une foire.

Alors que Kiki dépensait son argent de poche dans des pétards (utilisés traditionnellement pour faire fuir les mauvais esprits), Dohko et Pan firent front commun pour avoir des momos bien chauds, vendus sur un stand monté à la va-vite et tenu par une petite vieille aussi souriante qu'édentée. Mû fit mine de dire non mais finit par mettre la main à la poche. Plus fort que l'entêtement d'un Bélier : l'estomac d'une Balance.

« Maître ! Maître ! couina Kiki alors que Mû venait tout juste de céder au caprice de Pan et Dohko. La course ! On va voir la course !

- Bonne idée, approuva Shion. Après, on ira voir le tir à l'arc à cheval. »

Shaka demeura silencieux et suivit le mouvement. Il pensait qu'ils rentreraient juste après la cérémonie, mais apparemment, non. Il allait donc se mêler au commun des mortels avec patience et stoïcisme.

Un large bout de terrain fut dégagé et les meilleurs cavaliers du coin vinrent parader devant le public, sur leurs plus beaux chevaux. Les bêtes n'avaient rien de fiers pur-sangs, ils tenaient d'ailleurs plus du poney que du cheval. Ils avaient le poil long et hirsute, et semblaient disparaître sous leur harnachement richement décoré pour l'occasion. C'était cependant de braves bêtes, aussi résistantes que courageuses, capables d'endurer l'altitude, le froid, le vent, l'herbe pauvre et le terrain caillouteux. Et c'est qu'ils étaient rapides, les bougres ! Le départ fut sonné à la trompe, et les poneys démarrèrent au quart de tour dans un nuage de poussière. Deux minutes plus tard, le vainqueur fut porté en triomphe par la foule et son cheval salué avec respect.

Les cavaliers les plus téméraires et les plus adroits prirent ensuite part à une épreuve de tir, pendant laquelle ils devaient abattre des cibles en paille avec un arc et des flèches, tout en tenant bien sûr en selle sur leur cheval lancé au grand galop. Il y eut quelques ratés, des flèches perdues, et même une gamelle heureusement sans gravité. Mais globalement, ce fut une belle démonstration d'adresse.

Kiki avait les yeux grands ouverts, remplis d'admiration.

« Quand je serai grand, on aura des chevaux à Jamir, souffla-t-il. Et on fera des courses.

- C'est cela, confirma Mû. Quand tu seras grand, très grand, et moi mort et enterré. D'ici là tu te contenteras de ton hamster. Viens donc boire un gobelet de thé au beurre au lieu de raconter des âneries.

- Et Pan ? demanda Shion en regardant partout autour de lui. Où est Pan ? Où est-elle encore allée se perdre, cette engeance du diable ?

- Chuis là, répondit l'intéressée. Pas de panique. »

Ah ! Elle allait se prendre une de ces roustes à disparaître comme ça… Mais ! Mû se figea sur place, pâle comme un linge, tandis que Shion reculait de plusieurs pas, les yeux écarquillés et un petit couinement suraigu montant de la gorge.

« Maître adoré que j'aime et adore et admire et adule, je peux le garder ? Steuplaît ? »

Pan tenait dans ses bras un chiot énorme, presque aussi gros qu'elle, qui arborait une crinière rousse du plus bel effet et bavait abondamment en tirant une langue démesurée.

« La vache, ricana Dohko. C'est quoi ce clébard, c'est un ours ?

- C'est un mastiff tibétain, enfin ! grogna Pan. Alors Maître chéri, je peux ? Hein ? Dis ?

- Non, sûrement pas de ça chez moi, articula Mû en tentant de garder contenance. Tu sais bien que je déteste les chiens ! Pas d'animaux !

- Oui, confirma Shaka avec une mauvaise foi évidente. On a déjà bien assez d'un furet qui fout des poils partout.

- Mais…

- Va remettre ce chien où tu l'as trouvé, schnell ! »

Mais Pan n'eut pas à se déplacer. La mère du chiot, énorme chienne grise et blanche, surgit dans son dos et vint réclamer son petit. Shion perdit ses nerfs et s'enfuit en hurlant. Sa phobie des chiens ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge, décidément. Mû aussi en souffrait, et envisageait de suivre son Maître dans sa fuite. Mais il réussit à rester vissé sur place alors que Pan lâchait le chiot pour se cramponner au cou de la chienne et l'embrasser sur les oreilles.

Se dégageant avec douceur de la petite fille envahissante, la chienne ramassa son petit et s'en fut d'un pas altier, après avoir jeté un regard chargé de mépris au chevalier du Bélier. Pan la regarda s'éloigner en agitant la main.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, conclut Dohko. On rentre ? Enfin, avant, il faut retrouver Shion. À la vitesse à laquelle il est parti, il doit au moins avoir atteint Lhassa, là. »

* * *

De retour à Jamir, le reste de la journée fut consacré à la glande et à la détente. À la tombée de la nuit, Mû alluma des lampes à beurre et en déposa une sur le rebord de chaque fenêtre.

À Kiki qui voulait l'aider, il expliqua que ce n'étaient pas des jouets mais des lumières destinées à éloigner le mal. Et aussi, qu'il aurait été dommage de terminer l'année sur une brûlure au troisième degré. À la place, il expédia son disciple à la cuisine pour qu'il mette la table.

Non mais.

* * *

Dimanche 02 mars

« J'veux pas j'veux pas j'veux pas j'veux…

- Silence ! Va dans ton bain, nom de Zeus !

- Nan nan nan nan nan nan nan ! »

Mû perdit patience, saisit Pan au vol et la traîna de force à la salle de bain, où il la plongea dans l'énorme baignoire sans lui laisser le temps d'enlever son pyjama.

« J'ai dit au bain ! T'as cinq minutes et après je t'habille ! »

Mû sortit en trombe de la salle d'eau, à la recherche de Kiki. Avec lui aussi, il allait falloir y aller par la ruse ou la force. Inutile de compter sur sa coopération pleine et entière, surtout ce matin.

C'était l'aube du premier jour de la nouvelle année. Ils devaient tous être habillés en tenues traditionnelles et recevoir les vœux de la maîtresse de maison avant le lever du soleil. Mû eut une grimace contrite à ce propos. Il n'y avait pas de maîtresse de maison à Jamir. La seule fille, c'était Pan. Alors, lui et Shion avaient joué la veille à pierre-feuille-ciseaux pour savoir lequel des deux s'y collerait.

C'était tombé sur Shion, heureusement. Mû n'aurait pas aimé endosser le rôle d'une femme. On se payait déjà bien assez sa fiole au Sanctuaire à cause de son physique un rien ambigu.

* * *

Toute la famille était solennellement réunie dans la bibliothèque au lever du soleil, en demi-cercle autour de la cheminée. Alors que Dohko étouffait un bâillement, Shion fit une entrée très remarquée. Il portait un énorme plateau chargé de tasses de thé au beurre. Kiki grimaça par anticipation. À tous les coups, on allait le forcer à en boire, et il ne pourrait même pas le refiler en douce à Pan.

Shion s'agenouilla sur le sol, face aux autres, et posa son plateau devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit la parole.

« མུས་དོའ་ཁོ་ཤ་ཀ་ཀིཀི་པན།བཀྲ་ཤིས་བདེ་ལེགས་ཕུན་སུམ་ཚོགས། (1)

- À tes souhaits, Papy, souffla Pan alors que Mû lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Une tasse chacun, continua Shion sans tenir compte de l'intervention du petit dieu. Attention, c'est chaud. »

Il fit la distribution et chacun s'inclina respectueusement en recevant son thé. Tous burent lentement, en savourant, à l'exception de Pan qui vida sa tasse d'un trait et la tendit à Shion pour avoir du rab.

« Nan, pas trop à la fois, refusa-t-il. Souviens-toi de ton présage, tu dois apprendre la modération. En attendant, tout le monde à la cuisine. On a les khabsé (2) et le drésil (3) à préparer, avant de nous goinfrer toute la journée ! Bonne année ! »

Un « bonne année ! » tonitruant lui fit écho et le troupeau Aries descendit en trombe à la cuisine.

* * *

**(1) Mû, Dohko, Shaka, Kiki, Pan. Tashi delek pun soum tsog (vœux traditionnels de bonheur et de santé pour la nouvelle année)**

**(2) beignets tibétains**

**(3) riz au yaourt, au beurre de yack et aux raisins secs**

* * *

**Une heureuse nouvelle année à tous, joyeux Losar \o/**

**Que cette année du Cheval de Bois vous soit favorable. Tashi delek !**


End file.
